Areeyah Bohemia
Areeyah Nigira Bohemia or Areeyah is the protagonist in the story. She was born on June 7, 1996. Personality / Appearance She is a girly girl at times, but if it is not a formal event, you would always see her wearing either sweater and shorts, or a t-shirt and a pair of pants. But rubber shoes will not be the ending of it - it would be either flats or wedges. She is a very confusing girl! You cannot decipher her attitude. Her hair-tying is useless, since she has hair all over her face anyway. Kako included that she is a Deredere. In the Rivalry of the 2 Islands University within Christmas 2014 up to on, Jairea said to Kako, she got worn out of the ponytail, so Kako made Areeyah, wearing her hair in a bun or half moon. But, still, her fashion is still similar, like above. And since she represents Autumn, her style represents her. History When 22-year-old Anthony Bohemia found out that his 38-year-old wife was expecting, he immediately filed a divorce. Because he was not expecting a child with Olessa. How could he have foolishly married Olessa? More importantly, how could he have left an innocent child fatherless and desperately in search of her father? Now, Areeyah is 16 years old and her mother is 54 years old. Anthony Stanford had his last name changed so that Areeyah would have no idea that he was her father who had the nerve to leave her fatherless and her mother so devastated with his leave. Anthony works at the bank, and when he crosses paths with Areeyah, he always says hi. This is why Areeyah finds him creepy. Since Areeyah is the granddaughter of the head of NCO (the head of all Camrine organizations), she is the leader of Generation 3 of NCO, and is considered the Princess of NCO and Head of all 3rd generations in Camryn Island. Plot 'Introduction arc.' As the introduction. it introduces the whole generation, even their parents (especially, their mothers). 'Vanadia arc.' They went to the canyons, in the search of the boulder, the Deza de Honor, which was said that it was the treasure. The PDW, Amber and Sydney, finding the treasure also, which they thought the treasure box of jewelry. But, the treasure was a resource, it was water. After drinking the water inside the treasure, they later on grew out abilities. To her is, wind manipulation, the representation of autumn. 'Insanity arc.' She was mentioned that even her other-counterpart of herself as a grim reaper. She reported that another otherself that is fighting a human. As Areeyah went there, it was too late, she found Ron, executed. Even Yatsu and Lisa, lying unconsious. She asked her otherself what happened, as she said that Lisa's otherself (Sanity Lisa) killed Ron, for revenge. As she can remember, that Ron ordered the soldiers to take their group away to the place. Lisa only wanted to take her brother's corpse with her. 'School Edition (2013-2014) arc.' In the main intro, they took a mission. She asked for another mission, she asked her mother for another mission. She said that they won't take another mission. Areeyah asked why, her mother replied that they're going to school in June 18, 2013. Areeyah didn't replied. Her mother said that next year will have a feast of missions. As they went to their dorm, she anounced that they'll clean tomorrow. Saturday, 06/15/13, they cleansed every corner in the room. Lisa said that she will be buying their supplies with Trinity, because the rest are very tired for cleaning. Lisa gave papres to write down their needs, while she'll take a shower. Gretchen didn't wrote anything in the paper. Lisa stepped out of the shower, and collected the papers. She asked Gretchen where's her paper, she replied that she doesn't need anything. Lisa replied that she wouldn't be blamed if she doesn't have any. When Lisa came back to her dorm, she said that she bought dinner. Areeyah invited them to eat, Lisa said that the two of them ate already. June 18 finally came. Trivia *She is one of the dere *Her relationship with Lisa is the same as the Black Rock Shooter's: Yomi Takanashi and Mato Kuroi. *Angelo said that she is like a younger sister to him. *Her theme song is Magnet (song), by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. *Jairea is Areeyah, after all. *She is told that she is shaving her legs. Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Category:Dere Category:Generation 3